Scandalous!
by Koneko3
Summary: Poor American Serena gets transported back in time to a period when men are dandies or rakes, women are Ladies, and the fashionable ton of London just can't handle such a Scandalous American. However, will she be able to handle a, well, Darien?
1. Default Chapter

-----------------  
Scandalous!  
by: Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
Genre: A Regency Romance -- Humor?  
Season: Alternate Universe  
Rated: PG-13  
-----------------  
  
"What the heck is going on?"  
  
Serena restrained herself from unleashing more explicit language. She looked around, raised an eyebrow, pinched her elbow, and slowly began to walk backwards. Her golden high heels-a gift to herself for getting the job-clicked beneath her crisp jeans as her steps continued. Shifting her suitcase to the other arm, she tightened her jacket and prepared to flee.  
  
It was not possible. There could be no plausible reason for why she was… well, here. Serena pulled in a breath and then began coughing, attracting more unwanted attention. A few people had already reigned in and were speculating about her. It had to be another wacky dream. But damnit, when you're in a dream, you never know it's a dream. Serena shook her head, wondering if she had gone crazy.  
  
She looked down at herself, still same old Serena, blond hair, baggy coat, and comfortable jeans. She closed her eyes and willed the images to go away, hey, if she couldn't see them, you never know. The neighing of horses remained constant. The stench was around. She cracked open an eye and stopped herself from fainting, what were you supposed to do in a panic? Serena stopped, was she in a panic. Damnit, she was going to have a heart attack. Not possible, not possible, not possible…  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Serena looked up and up, and up some more, until her sight came into contact with a woman sitting on a horse, nose in the air, feather drooping. "Yes?" She ventured.  
  
"Are you lost?"   
  
The voice itself was cultured, and practically dripping with disdain. Serena's automatic reaction was to smack her a little but she figured that even if you're going crazy and this isn't real, one had better be careful. She looked back up at the woman and shaded her eyes from the sun. Well, screw caution, just let the lady think she's crazy.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
The woman sniffed, as if the idea that a person had no idea where one was was a completely preposterous idea. She flipped her hair and fluffed the drooping feather before she looked down her aristocratic nose and offered a strained smile.   
  
"Why dear," she dripped, trying to be kind, "You're in Hyde Park."  
  
"In England?"  
  
That seemed to be about enough for the 'well-bred' lady, "Well of course it is! Where else would it be? The jungles of America?"  
  
Serena's jaw was slightly agape, but she managed to stutter, "A-and the year?"  
The woman acted as if a stupider person was not possible, but she obliged the question, much to the amusement of the gathered audience, "Why, 1817, of course."   
  
As if Serena wasn't worth her time any longer, the woman turned the reigns, and trotted off.  
  


* * *

  
  
A suitcase was open on a large, pillow covered bed. Clothes were strewn about a small, apartment room, and in the center of the chaos stood two, equally mussed, young women.   
  
"This is going to take forever," the shorter one muttered.  
  
The taller one humphed, her brown hair flipping from one shoulder to the other, "It's only because you're incapable of staying clean."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not Betty Crocker, Lita."   
  
"Betty Crocker's a cook, doll, not a housekeeper. Now, lets think about what you need. Where are you going again?"  
  
The shorter one plopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling before letting a small smile spread across her face. The excitement eventually bubbled up and she started folding clothes once more.   
  
"Oh, Europe, can you believe it? I've dreamed about traveling there for such a long time, and now-It's almost too good to be true."  
  
"Honey," Lita said, draping her arm over her friend's shoulders, "Nothing's ever too good to be true."  
  


* * *

  
  
Since sitting on the suitcase wasn't getting her anywhere, and she obviously wasn't getting any younger, Serena decided to start walking. Where, she had no idea, but this entourage of followers was starting to get annoying. They'd stand around, sitting on their horses or in their carriages, tittering about what a peasant girl was doing in Hyde Park, and why she just couldn't seem to get up and leave.  
  
If she heard the word 'bedlam' one more time, she was going to scream.  
  
Not to mention that there was more than enough attention from the opposite sex to go around. They just couldn't seem to get over her feet, apparently scandalously encased in shoes that showed her toes-oh god, don't let it be so!-and why, a poor man's pants. She was making a spectacle of herself; someone should go over there and offer her some protection.   
  
After pondering for a little while longer, she finally decided, got up, and began to walk away.   
  
The questions started immediately.  
  
"Where are you going Miss?"  
  
"Can I help you, Miss?"  
  
"Are you sure you'll be safe all alone?"  
  
And the mutterings from the women.  
  
"Well, good heavens she's gone."  
  
"You don't think there's more of her, do you?"  
  
"That poor, ignorant girl."  
  
She was going to snap soon. She knew it. Her hands were itching for a shoe, a wadded up piece of paper, something to smack someone with and then say she didn't do it. However, if they weren't already convinced that she was a menace to society, then jumping up and down screaming that they should mind their own business was not going to make them any more amiable.  
  
Maybe she did belong in Bedlam… but she'd be damned if she would be in it in a dream. Some nice insane asylum somewhere in nomansland would be just perfect. Perhaps they'd have some cartoons and she'd be able to play chess with the man who thought he was Edgar Allen Poe. That would be some good times.  
  
Her suitcase was starting to get heavy. She switched it to the other arm and noticed cold seeping into her jacket. Looking up at the sky confirmed the idea that she was in for a long night. She investigated her surroundings before deciding that yes, she was in London-at least in a dream--, and yes, it was becoming nightfall and all types of shady characters would be out and about.   
  
When she noticed the streets becoming broken, she decided to go the other way. Getting accosted by a drunken, disgusting sailor was not what she was going for tonight. She looked at her watch and wondered if it still worked. Well, if you add the hours… eight o' clock seemed about right. Still too early for the baddies to come out.  
  
When ten, eleven, and finally midnight came around, Serena realized that she was stuck. Somehow, she had ended up in London, in 1817 of all time periods, she had no money, no food, no place to sleep, and it was getting colder and more dangerous by the minute. At least she was in the safe side of town-she hoped. Huge houses towered on either side of her, and it was getting harder to see the road in front of her.  
  
Serena sat down, sanity be damned, and removed her pretty golden-colored high heels from her feet. She realized she was bleeding, which must have been from miles of walking in the too-high-for-me heels, and now she was paying for it. Keeping her feet off the street, she opened her suitcase and searched for a pair of socks and shoes, and quickly donned them. Pulling on an extra sweater, she leaned up against a fence, and began to cry.  
  


* * *

  
  
Lady Mina Ashings looked out of her carriage window and sighed. Her light blue eyes watched the streets go by, wondering why things just couldn't go right. Her outing earlier that morning had taken a turn for the worst when her dressmaker on Bond Street had decided that her order for some Baroness was more important than one for a Countess. Well, that wouldn't happen again. Now, the objective of another day was to find a better designer than Holly. She sighed, that would be almost impossible.   
  
Then of course, she had gone to an impromptu ball expecting to meet a nice young gentleman whom she could amuse herself with for a few hours, but instead some young dandy had gotten nervous around her and spilled punch all over her dress.  
  
She would bet her favorite pearls that the people were still tittering about it.  
  
Her eye caught a part of interest lying bereft on the side of the street. Well that was odd, the poor people knew not to set foot on this side of town. She motioned for the driver to stop before staring at the person some more, wondering. The woman's clothing was odd. Her shoes attracted a particular interest in Mina, looping this way and that before tying off at the top; the mechanics of it puzzled her. She was wearing an interesting pair of peasant britches, and a heavy shirt over some type of jacket. However, what captivated her most was that a person dressed like a peasant was so clean, and her hair so shiny.   
  
She got out of the carriage and moved towards her a bit. Perhaps she was a prostitute in a brothel, but that didn't really explain what the lady was doing lying on a dirt road. Approaching the girl became an interesting matter, as she didn't want to awake her and cause unnecessary loudness and perhaps put her own life in danger. It was midnight, and one never did know.   
  
Shrugging off her own good sense, Mina bent over and examined the mystery woman more thoroughly. Her eyes caught on the hands in amazement; they were smooth and clear of all calluses.   
  
Curiosity eventually got the better of her, and she motioned for the cab driver to bring the girl into the carriage. What a project she had picked up.  
  
The woman momentarily awoke and began mumbling nonsensical things in a language she didn't know. Mina looked at her half opened eyes and wondered aloud, "What could your name be, dear?"  
  
The girl responded, "None of your business," and promptly fell back into sleep.  
  
Mina was amused and angry at the same time. Amused because the woman had the gumption to insult her, and angry that she had done so. She had never been snapped at before. A smile covered the Lady's face as the carriage made its way through the streets of London to a town house.  
  


* * *

  
  
Serena slowly became conscious and felt the cushion underneath her first. Well, at least she was back in her own bed. Which, in other words, meant that the entire 'London' experience had just been a bad dream. She began stretching and felt luxuriously guilty for sleeping in, although she didn't know why. Wincing at a pain in her feet, she opened her eyes.  
  
And screamed.  
  
------------------  
  
First, for a little bit of history. Hyde Park was a very popular, well, Park way back when in Regency times. The park itself was for nobility to walk, ride, and socialize. All les grandes dames (the elderly ladies whom all women had to get along with or risk being chasitzed and ignored) sat there and learned the latest gossip.  
  
Now, bedlam. Bedlam was a very popular place to send crazy people back then--and they treated you really badly. Hence the reason why Serena wouldn't want to go there.  
  
Now, I'm sorry I ended it like that, but hey, it seemed like a good cliff-hanging spot. If you're wondering where I'm going with this story, then e-mail me. But it will be a Serena-Darien romance, I just need to build a little background first. As soon as that happens, well, let the sizzling begin ^^  
  
As a last note, a little bit of black mail from me... I already have the second chapter finished. If you guys like this and I get a lot of notes on it, you'll see the second chapter soon.  
  
  
-Koneko  
  
E-MAIL/REVIEW! E-MAIL/REVIEW! E-MAIL/REVIEW!  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.sailormoon.net/~koneko  
*Koneko  



	2. Chapter Two

-----------------  
Scandalous!  
by: Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
Genre: A Regency Romance -- Humor?  
Season: Alternate Universe  
Rated: PG-13  
-----------------  
  
Mina had been sipping tea in the parlor and wondering what the   
heck she had gotten herself into when the scream resounded through the   
house. Worried, she jumped out of her seat and walked quickly to the   
room her guest was staying in. Disregarding the fact that she was   
acting in a very unladylike manor, she managed to get to the guest   
bedroom and opened the door a bit.  
  
The girl was currently in a stage of fright, staring at her   
surroundings like a mouse looking at a cat. She was still wearing her   
clothes from the night before, as the servant had had problems trying   
to take them off, and the sight of such a disheveled young lady looked   
rather comical under the light of such impressive décor. She struggled   
not to laugh.  
  
Mina walked in slowly, her day dress swishing at the ground   
around her, "Hello. How are you feeling?"  
  
The woman turned wide eyes onto her and opened her mouth to   
scream again before her caretaker managed to stop the madness.  
  
"Please, don't do that. I'll be getting a headache if it   
continues. Besides, my brother might be coming home any minute, and we   
don't want him being worried or knowing about you yet."  
  
Serena was sweltering. For some odd reason, she was still   
wearing her jacket, jeans, and sneakers, and the force of all the   
clothing underneath a large down bed cover was just becoming too much.   
Then, there was the strangely endearing woman standing in front of her   
with a mixture of amusement and fear on her face, and the whole still   
being in the dream was kind of making her a little crazy. Pulling in   
some deep breaths, she managed to form a few words.  
  
"Your… brother?"  
  
"Ah, she speaks, and what an endearing accent you have. Where   
are you from? Oh, don't worry about answering that. You're probably   
wondering why you're here."  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Well, you see, I've often been chastised by my family for   
being very curious about everything, and when I saw you on the road   
last night, I just couldn't help myself. I needed to find out exactly   
who you are and what a person who is obviously of the higher class was   
doing lying on a street. Do you have any family here?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Any friends? Some type of chaperone who is watching you?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
The woman in front of her frowned, "You don't have amnesia, do   
you?"  
  
The heat was becoming almost unbearable now, and Serena had   
about enough. She tried to smile at the obviously well meaning woman,   
before opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Listen, I don't know who you are or what is so intriguing   
about me, but I'm sweltering here, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to   
get changed."  
  
The lady very quickly left.  
  
  
  
Serena refrained from thinking. Carefully, she removed her   
sneakers and gritted her teeth when she tried to pull off her socks.   
The wouldn't budge. She looked over her feet and sighed, the blood had   
caked them on. Making a face, she opened her luggage and attempted to   
find something to wear.  
  
Nothing from the twenty-first century would suit the Regency   
period, she concluded, but she might as well try. She grabbed a long   
skirt and flinched at the slit, but put it on anyway. Donning a shirt,   
she moved over to the bureau and sat down in a flourish.  
  
Lord, but she was tired. It had to be late, and yet, she was   
still exhausted. She stared into the mirror and sighed when her eyes   
spotted the bags lying innocently on her face. Picking up a brush, she   
straightened her hair and troubled herself with what the heck was going   
on.  
  
The most she could remember was entering the plane sent from   
her mysterious benefactor/employer. The private jet was supposed to   
have taken her directly to England, although, she mused, she was in   
England now. Still, it was a wonder how she had arrived, suitcase and   
all. One minute she was boarding the plane, and the next she was   
staring down the faces of London's ton.   
  
What was that thing Einstein had said about the time-space   
continuum?  
  
Her head was starting to hurt. Serena lifted herself from the   
chair and looked over at her sneakers, but decided against putting them   
on. Gently padding towards the door, she opened it and stared.  
  
The hallway was massive. It was lined with pictures and   
furniture that put the best decorator to shame. Of course, she knew,   
that none of the furniture was actually for use, just for show, but it   
all combined together to give a sort of elegant atmosphere that she   
just didn't want to disturb. Sighing, she exited her room, and   
attempted to find her way to the woman who had taken her in.  
  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee right about now…"   
she mumbled to herself, racking her brains wondering where the woman   
would be. As a cultural anthropologist, she was used to studying the   
past, but she had normally stayed away from the Regency period.  
  
What a bit of irony.  
  
"Parlor or music room? Oh Jesus, I don't even know where those   
are."  
  
She was pretty sure she was still in London, and if memory   
served her correctly the town houses in London weren't supposed to be   
that large-unless of course the family the woman was in was really rich   
and then you never know. She could be trying to find her way in a   
three or four story house with over ten bedrooms.  
  
Her feet were hurting her again. And she was beginning to   
worry about her bladder. No matter how much she didn't know about this   
period, what she did know was that the bathrooms often left something   
to be desired. Oh, she didn't even want to imagine the stench.  
  
"Miss?"   
  
She turned around quickly and smiled at the person who had   
approached her. Preventing herself from hugging the person silly, she   
responded.   
  
"Oh, jeez, thanks for coming here. I was so worried I'd get   
lost. I'm looking for the Lady of this house or whatever. Oh, sorry.   
I'm Serena Tellings. It's very nice to see another person."  
  
The servant before her looked confused. She looked the man   
over and groaned in her head, he obviously wasn't used to over zealous   
and stressed Americans. For heavens sake, the United States had only   
been a country for 41 years, they hadn't even discovered Seattle yet.   
  
"Uh, yes Miss Tellings. Would you like me to take you to Lady   
Ashings?"  
  
"That would be really helpful, thanks."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and she could almost feel the distaste he   
felt about her. Mentally shaking her head, she realized that she would   
be bringing a lot of the haut ton's distaste on her head-that is until   
she managed to get back home. She still wasn't fully convinced that   
she was in the past at any rate.  
  
The servant stopped in front of two broad doors, one of which   
was already partially opened. She blinked when he opened the door and   
bowed as she walked by.  
  
Right.  
  
"Ah, here's my charge. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself   
before, I'm Lady Mina Ashings."  
  
"That's nice." Serena mumbled, looking over the room.  
  
There was a long pause and Serena was fingering a piece of   
embroidery when the woman exploded, "What is YOUR name?!"  
  
She jumped back and looked at the woman in front of her who was   
attempting to regain her dignity. Well, that was new. She was pretty   
sure she had never met an English Lady with a temper.  
  
Well, she had never met an English Lady at all, but that was   
besides the point.  
  
As the shock wore off, she began to look more closely at the   
woman's appearance and had to restrain herself from shrieking. Now   
this was unexpected. Carefully, she made her way across the room to   
the now collected Mina Ashings and turned her head this way and that   
examining the woman.  
  
"You still have not answered my question."  
  
She stuck out her hand, "Serena Tellings, at your service."  
  
Mina regarded the proffered hand, "Do you expect me to kiss   
it?"   
  
Serena rolled her eyes and picked up the woman's hand, "No, you   
shake it. C'mon, it's American."  
  
The bright blue eyes in front of her widened with delight,   
"That's why I couldn't place your accent! You are American! Well,   
I've never met an American before, and I'm sure most of my friends   
haven't either. Please, sit down, you must tell me all about that   
fabulous country."  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
"Uh My Lady?" Came the same servant from the door, "There is a   
man come calling. Would you like to meet him?"  
  
"Certainly. I'm sure whoever he is he'll be just as charmed   
with Miss Tellings as I am."  
  
The servant bowed and fell away.  
  
Serena blinked, and turned her head towards Mina. She had   
wracked her brains more times than she could remember trying to make   
sure she wasn't letting it slip that she was from the future. All of   
her college courses on American history had been in full use the two or   
so hours she had spent regaling Mina of America.  
  
She was grateful for a break. Picking up her cup of tea, she   
took a careful sip and leaned back into the chair. She closed her eyes   
for a bit, but forced them open and plastered a smile on the face when   
the visitor was announced.  
  
Her jaw dropped. This had to be some sort of cosmic joke. She   
remembered what he had said clearly, as a matter of fact, it was firmly   
imprinted on her mind. She took an immediate disliking to the man   
smiling charmingly at her new friend and his voice rang through her   
ears as her head replayed what he had said to her the day before.  
  
"What a tasty morsel you are. Come with me darling, I'll take   
care of you…"  
  
The chattering next to her stopped and Serena turned her head   
to look at Mina pleadingly. She didn't get it. Instead, the woman   
just smiled and began the introductions.  
  
"Oh Kunzite darling, I really must introduce you to my new   
charge. Kunzite, this is Serena Tellings. Serena, I would like to   
introduce you to Lord Kunzite Vingt, Viscount of Jemsworth."  
  
Serena dreaded looking up at him, but she still turned her eyes   
to him. She placed a bitter smile on her face and stated   
sarcastically, "Charmed."  
  
His gray eyes glinted in some sort of sadistic pleasure,   
"Likewise, I'm sure."   
  
  
------------------  
  
Oh yes. Lets think, this is what, two, three weeks late?   
Ya, so I'm sorry, but I've been busy. But whatever, at least now   
there's another chapter out. No one's been chewing me out though, so  
I guess it's not THAT big of a deal.   
  
You know you loved this chapter. You know you want to send me a   
glorious e-mail regaling me of the amazing amount of wit I displayed.  
Durnit! Just send me an e-mail! Criminy sakes!  
  
Oh, note: the ton - the nobility of London.  
  
the haut ton - the high part of nobility  
  
So ya.  
  
E-MAIL ME E-MAIL ME E-MAIL ME E-MAIL ME E-MAIL ME  
right, the e-mail might be a good plan, ne?  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter Three

-----------------  
Scandalous!  
by: Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
Genre: A Regency Romance -- Humor?  
Season: Alternate Universe  
Rated: PG-13  
Standard disclaimer applies.  
-----------------  
  
Darien Shields looked into the distance, wondering when the sea would ever end. He had left England countless weeks before, and he had missed its shores from the moment he had left them. He always did. Turning his back from the endless water, he surveyed the large ship before him. They were making good time, would doubtless be back on land before schedule and this shipment would just add more money to the Shield's name. Silks and teas and spices from India, and porcelain and dolls from Japan and China, all of it, junk.  
  
He snorted. The season was probably in its peak just about now. He would bet that there were already dozens of invitations sitting in his town house just waiting for him to open them. He would cause a stir if he went, and then all of the matchmaking momma's would be after him again.  
  
Perhaps he could just go back to Kellingshire and wait the season out there, sitting up at night reading a book and watching his lands and taking care of his tenants. That would be better than this endless waste of water, carrying the goods of England back and forth across the seas.  
  
He would not stop in Kellingshire, could not take a rest or a break. He ran a no-longer-so-cultured hand through his jet black hair before moving back into action and towards the galley. Time to alert the crew--he could smell a storm.  
  
* * *  
  
"How much longer is this going to take, Mina?"  
  
Mina giggled as she took in the woman standing in front of her. It would be so amusing to see the ton react to someone so different, so unique. She had it all planned out, now she just needed the help from her key actress.  
  
"As long as it should. You will look absolutely gorgeous."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and resumed the 'position' as she had official dubbed it. In other words, arms akimbo, head up, and waist further cinched in than her grandmother's eyes. She sighed, she was at the mercy of the Lady before her and she didn't have much of a choice. At any moment, she knew, Mina Ashings could revoke her care, and she would be back on the streets again with still no idea on how to get back home.  
  
After three days of being stuck in this time, Serena had finally accepted that she was going to have to deal with these regency characters for an indefinite period. In other words, she would have to learn their customs, act like them, and even, she wrinkled her nose, dress like them. At least she still had her sneakers. She could deal with it if she kept her sneakers.  
  
She still couldn't get over the uncanny resemblance between herself and her caregiver. That resemblance was what had launched the ridiculous idea the woman was now indulging in. She should have realized from the start that all participation with this person would result in no good and yet… she had agreed and now she was in for it.  
  
"It will be most amusing," Mina had whispered while trying to talk her into the gamble. Amusing my foot, Serena thought to herself as the incompetent seamstress assistant once again poked her with a pin. And having to deal with all of the non-foods these people ate wasn't even the worst of it. The worst was that they expected her to live on three grams of food a meal!  
  
She had taken to raiding the kitchen late at night.  
  
"Don't look so glum, Serena." Mina piped up, her skirts swishing as she dismissed the woman. "You'll look wonderful as soon as we can get someone in here who knows what they're doing. No one will ever guess. Now, my brother will be getting home very soon and I want to have you ready before then, he'll be your first test! So, we have a lot of work to do. Oh get down from there."  
  
At this point, Serena was used to the constant string of topics Mina covered as she spoke with everyone. Originally she had been completely confused leaving her almost twin having to deal with a 'slow American' until she had finally gotten the hang of it. Stepping down from the pedestal, she looked wryly over at the Lady. "I still don't understand why you want to do this."  
  
"A few reasons, none of which I'm sure would interest you in the least. Besides, I can see those old hens, les grandes dames, in the twitter that you'll cause! Well, that color won't do at all."  
  
"It's a funny mind you have."  
  
"Why thank you. Now, we have to decide on what you're going to wear to your first ball. Do you like the blue or the pink better?"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena squirmed in her seat and pushed around the food on her plate before looking up at Mina and then turning back towards the mush that used to be her dinner. The plan still had about a week until it began and she was beginning to get restless.   
  
"Alright, that's enough. Come on, I need to do something."  
  
She pulled Mina behind her as she made her way up the stairs and to her room before depositing the very confused Countess onto a chaise and opening her suitcase. Pulling out a pair of gray sweat pants, tank top, and a sports bra, she turned excited blue eyes onto the person before her. Turning around, Serena pointed to the laces and began counting down the moments until the dress would be off and she could be comfortable again.  
  
Mina made a snorting noise, but got up and began taking off the dress. "I don't know why you're making me do this," she muttered, "We have perfectly capable servants who are paid to do just this sort of thing."  
  
Serena pulled in a hefty breath as the dress fell to the floor and grinned. She swiftly pulled off her chemise and donned the sports bra and shirt. Laughing at the horrified look of the woman in front of her, she put on the pants and an extra pair of socks and sneakers.  
  
"What the devil are you doing, Serena?" came the voice of Mina's confusion.  
  
"I'm preparing to get back into shape, and there's nothing that you can do but help me. So come on, to the music room!"  
  
"The music room..?"   
  
Mina allowed herself to be dragged once more around the house and finally ended the tirade plopped onto the plush chair for the piano. She looked up dazedly and tried to discover what in the world the crazy woman in front of her—dressed so scandalously, why that shirt was tighter than her chemise!—wanted her to do.  
  
"Well, come on Mina, play!"   
  
Still a bit dazed, she placed her hands onto the keyboard and began a nice relaxing Beethoven piece. Closing her eyes, she ignored the grunts made by the crazy woman and felt the move of the keys beneath her hand. She heard screeching of wood against wood and heavy breathing but still continued to play until her damnable curiosity won out.  
  
She opened her eyes and took in the music room. All of the instruments and furniture besides the piano were pressed against the wall and Serena was breathing deeply and looking about with a satisfied expression on her face. Mina watched with interest as she pulled her long blond hair into a tight bun and fastened it with a strange round contraption.   
  
"Nice playing. Really, it was good, but if you could play something a bit more upbeat from now on, that would be great."  
  
Mina rolled her eyes but decided to indulge her in this, curiosity again. Resolving to keep her attention settled on the woman in front of her moving in strange motions… "What are you doing?"  
  
"Stretching." Serena responded, as if that would explain everything.  
  
Mina refrained from snorting.   
  
"Well, come on Mina. Play already, and remember, upbeat!"  
  
As Mina began the tune, her eyes widened as she took in what the woman was doing. Her legs lifted and fell in kicks so powerful Mina was sure that she would be able to best any of the gentlemen in the boxing ring. Her surprise and interest did not overlay her music, however, and she watched the scene in awe.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good day, Lord Kunzite."  
  
Kunzite bowed, his long silver hair falling over his shoulder as he swept down and came back up. He gave a half smile at his addressor, "Good day, Lord Shields. I am glad to see you came back to England safely. How is your life as a merchant?"  
  
Darien heard the sneer and chose to ignore it. He sat down onto one of the plush seats in the club and ordered a Brandy. Carefully, he opened a newspaper and peered over its edge. "The life is fine. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that my sister's dowry has now grown to an even larger size; that is what you wanted to know, is it not?"   
  
There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the discussion, whether accepting or disagreeing with the statement, Darien knew not. He continued reading until the man interrupted him again.  
  
"I did not know that you were keeping a guest, if you could, please, tell me about her?"  
  
Darien stopped reading but kept the newspaper up. Smoothly, he grasped the offered Brandy and took a sip before turning his attention to the Lord before him. He raised an eyebrow, "A guest?"  
  
"Oh, is she just a curiosity of Countess Ashings? I must say, my Lord, your sister has great taste."  
  
Darien did not respond, but instead turned the page of his newspaper. He continued pretending to read until he heard the sounds of Lord Kunzite getting up and leaving. He folded the newspaper and set it on the chaise next to his seat. Propping his boots onto the table, he pulled out a cigar and began to think deeply.  
  
* * *  
  
Mina couldn't believe what she was doing, although, she had to admit that the clothes this crazy American had gotten her to wear were extremely comfortable, if a tiny bit scandalous. Shaking her head, she attempted to imitate the stance that the woman was holding in front of her.  
  
"You don't seem to be very relaxed, Mina."  
  
"Well, it's not every day that I dress like a man." She mumbled, stepping forward a bit and comparing her arms with Serena's.  
  
Serena laughed, her eyes sparkling with delight. "Yes, I realize that you must be in a bind, but let go a little. I realize that you're a Countess and doing this degrades your position, but who's going to see you except for me? Wouldn't James announce anyone if they were coming?"  
  
Mina had bowed to this logic when the American had originally tried to start convincing her to do this. Taking a deep breath, she flipped her leg out to the side like Serena had taught her and brought it back quickly. Her right arm followed and she made a little grunting noise before pealing into delighted laughter.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "I don't really know what you find all that funny. I'm teaching you how to defend yourself."  
  
"Could you just imagine," Mina breathed, walking herself over to the couch where she fell upon it, "Having the ton walk in and see me fighting air? Can you just see their incredulous faces? It would be absolutely hilarious!"  
  
"I'm sure it would, however, we still haven't finished with our lesson and I'd like to see you get a few of these kicks done before we get back into our morning gowns." Serena reprimanded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh alright, alright," the Countess laughed, pulling herself up from the couch and joining her friend once more, "But you can bet that I won't be doing this in front of anyone else!"  
  
The two fell into a pattern, with Serena explaining and showing and then Mina mimicking. Eventually, silence pervaded the room as they both began kicking or punching in their own way. Serena's mind drifted to one subject that her newly found guardian had not touched on yet, and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a deep voice at the doorway.  
  
"Mina, what the devil do you think you're wearing?"   
  
------------------  
  
Hmmm, interesting place to start, non? I've attempted to build up the   
characters of Mina and Serena, as well as a bit of Kunzite, but if you   
e-mail me I'd appreciate if you could comment on how I'm doing with those  
three. And look, Darien got his first appearance in chapter three, yay!  
  
For a little note: in the second scene where Darien appeared, he was in a  
Gentlemen's club that was very popular during the Regency period called   
White's. And if you're wondering, yes, he is high nobility, but I'm not  
going to tell you what exactly his title is yet. Same with Kunzite =P  
  
And sorry this took so long to come out... but well, I just haven't   
really worked on it till today, Sunday! We'll see if I get this in in   
time to have it posted in February 24th's new stories, ne?  
  
But please e-mail me with any comments or suggestions you have. Critiques  
are always very good and extremely welcome! E-MAIL E-MAIL E-MAIL E-MAIL  
E-MAIL! Grrr!  
  
::laughs:: See you next chapter, ne? 


	4. Chapter Four

-----------------  
Scandalous!  
by: Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
Genre: A Regency Romance -- Humor?  
Season: Alternate Universe  
Rated: R (for strong sexual uhm... thoughts?)  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
-----------------  
  
Serena's mouth slowly formed an 'o' shape as she took in the man   
before her. He was big. Really really big. She almost felt like   
stepping back even though he was ten feet away from her. He had the   
muscles of a boar, and the handsomeness of a Greek statue. Her eyes   
swept over his black hair before she recognized that he was speaking to   
her guardian quite angrily.  
  
"Mina, have you lost all your senses? Do you realize what would   
happen if anybody came in here and saw you dressed like that? Have a   
bit of responsibility for yourself."  
  
Mina didn't reply.  
  
"And on another note, inviting in this stranger to our home was   
completely idiotic. She could be a thief, a murderer, or carry all   
sorts of strange diseases, and now you're cavorting with her as if you   
were one and the same person!"  
  
Serena was incensed. She could practically feel the steam   
billowing from her ears. Well, if that didn't prove that all sexy men   
were chauvinistic pigs, she didn't know what did; so what if all men of   
the nineteenth century acted so, this man deserved a piece of her mind.   
  
"Listen you," she began, marching up to the big man, "You have   
no right to address Mina in such a god awful way. For one, Mina has   
been a wonderful help to me and you should be proud to know such a   
giving person; I doubt you would have helped me! And secondly, I resent   
being called a thief or murderer, and I'll have you know that I am   
healthier than anyone in this time could ever be. So, if you would   
please control your temper and acknowledge the fact that you're acting   
like an ass, we would appreciate it if you would apologize to the both   
of us!"  
  
The mysterious man offered no reply, and Serena glared at his   
back as he walked away. She turned to look at Mina, and raised an   
eyebrow at the woman's frightened face.  
  
"I—I don't know whether to laugh or cry. That was my brother,   
Serena, the Duke of Kensington, and you just insulted him to his face."  
  
"The… the Duke of Kensington is your brother?" Serena watched as   
Mina nodded. Sitting down onto a chaise, Serena put her head in her   
hands and wondered what was going to happen to her now.  
  
* * *  
  
Darien Shields, fourth Duke of Kensington, sat at his large desk   
in the center of his study with a brandy in his left hand and pondered.   
He tried to keep his mind on the meeting with Kunzite, but his head kept   
wandering back to his run-in with the American. His blood heated at the   
thought of her, and his head thought back to the way her body flowed as   
she kicked and punched, her clothes leaving almost nothing to the   
imagination.  
  
He groaned. Mina's penchant for taking up distressed people in   
the streets had to stop, right now. No matter what, he could not have   
such a possibility for disaster living in his home. She could steal any   
valuable objects from the house and jettison away without anyone   
knowing. She could be a bounty hunter and murder him during his sleep.   
Or she could sneak into his room and remove all of her clothes…  
  
Darien stopped and sighed. This thinking process was not going   
to get him anywhere. He gulped down the brandy and poured himself   
another glass before walking to the broad window south of the desk.  
  
His study was the domain of a man. It was large, wood, and   
dark. The room was lined with books of all types, from information on   
Africa to etchings drawn by the Chinese. Artifacts were strewn about   
the room in a haphazard manner that only managed to make the room look   
exotic. Resting before his huge fireplace lay a Persian rug that he had   
bought from a maharaja. The room reflected Darien's lifestyle, bold,   
exotic, and full of sensuality. He felt comfortable here, amidst his   
collections of objects from all over the world.  
  
His ponderings turned back to the thought of his latest trip.   
He had made good progress, getting to the Indies and back quickly and   
efficiently. The money made from selling the spices and silk would   
inflate his earnings as well as Mina's dowry. The trips would have to   
be put on hold though, as it was reaching the commencement of the little   
season. Mina would be entering her fourth season, and she still had yet   
to find a man to put her shackles into. He was glad she had enough   
sense to avoid scandal in full view of the ton, but with this new   
addition, he wasn't so sure what was to happen.  
  
Mina was probably planning something completely inappropriate   
that she wanted to have happen with that succulent houri when the little   
season began. Whatever it was, he was sure that he himself wouldn't   
enjoy it. Hell, he wasn't enjoying himself particularly well as it was.   
He was feeling distinctly uncomfortable as he stared at the rug in   
front of his fireplace, imagining the blond haired woman lying on it,   
her hair fanning out behind her, eyes closed in ecstasy…  
  
Yes, this curiosity would have to leave. She had far too much   
of a hold on his senses already, and someone like that could not stay in   
his town house; ever, his mistress apartments perhaps.   
  
* * *  
  
Serena had sense gotten over her shock, and had changed from her   
work out clothes back into her day dress and was dealing with Mina   
trying to teach her how to embroider. Sewing, much as she had tried,   
had never been one of Serena's fortés. And as she tried, her thoughts   
kept drifting back to what would happen the next time she came into   
contact with the Duke of Kensington.  
  
She still couldn't believe that Mina was the sister of a Duke.   
A duke for cripes sake! As far as she knew, a duke was the highest   
level of nobility a person could reach without being downright royalty,   
and as far as she knew, there were no Prince Darien's during regency   
times. And as much as she hated to admit it, her future now depended on   
this man. With such a title and being a man, he could throw her out at   
any point and she wouldn't have say at all.  
  
Which was, she knew, not exactly the best thing that could   
happen to her.  
  
Accidentally pricking herself with the needle, she brought her   
finger to her lips and tried to staunch the miniscule blood flow. It   
was hard to believe that she was in this time at all, let alone be   
staying in the house of a duke. A very tall duke with raven black hair   
and rippling muscles and a nice, tight… Serena shook her head. Thoughts   
like that weren't about to get her anywhere. She would have to, she   
shivered, apologize for her actions. Her pride felt immediately piqued,   
and she felt angry with herself for considering doing so, but she knew   
that it was needed. She didn't want to be thrown out.  
  
Placing the erstwhile embroidery and needle to the side, she   
looked at Mina and made an 'ahem' noise. Her companion looked up and   
settled her own embroidery in her lap, waiting.  
  
"I've, uhm, well, I've decided to apologize to your brother."  
  
"His Grace."  
  
"What?" Serena questioned, looking at Mina incredulously.  
  
"All Dukes and Duchesses are treated with the respect allotted   
to such a position, and thus are referred to as Lords or Graces."  
  
Serena blinked. "Right. I'll try to remember that. Am I   
supposed to refer to you as Lady Shields then?"  
  
Mina giggled and shook her head, "Heavens no, not yet. I'm not   
married. Unmarried women are referred to as Misses, but we are close   
friends, so you can just call me Mina."  
  
"As I was saying, I'm going to go apologize to *his grace*."   
Serena stated, emphasizing the last two words.  
  
"That's wonderful! Why don't you go and do that now?"  
  
The American rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, "Well   
obviously it's because I have no idea where he is right now."  
  
"Oh, he's in the study. Go ahead, James can show you the way."  
  
Before she knew it, Serena had been shooed out of the parlor and   
was standing in the hallway gawking at the closed door. She turned to   
James who simply raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand.   
  
"Follow me, Miss."  
  
* * *  
  
Darien was still staring at the rug, brandy glass in hand, when   
the knock at the door sounded. Jolted out of his reverie, her swore at   
the houri's ability to distract him and voiced an angry "Enter." The   
soft rustle of skirts at his back told him that the person entering was   
a woman, so he turned to greet her, but stopped.  
  
It was the god damned houri herself.  
  
His eyes ran over her, taking in more of her now that he wasn't   
so angry. She was wearing a day dress, nothing extraordinary, but the   
color and the way it complemented her eyes and emphasized her chest made   
his entire body go rigid. Her eyes, he noted, were a royal blue, large,   
and slightly curved at the ends.   
  
She grinned plastically and looked up at him as if she had come   
here only at the worst reluctance, but Darien's eyes were automatically   
attracted to her shining lips. He was intrigued, not only by their   
luscious color, but also by the way their moistness. He thought of   
nothing but closing the gap between them until she began speaking.  
  
And then he had to refrain from groaning.  
  
"Uhm, I'm very sorry about my actions earlier today, your Grace.   
I realize now that you hold the authority in this household and that…"  
  
He blocked out the words and instead focused on the tone. Her   
voice, when she wasn't yelling, was the most sensual thing he had ever   
heard. He took a step closer to her, his eyes still focused on those   
twin buds and let out a feral grin when her speech drifted off into   
nothingness and she just stared at him, mouth slightly agape.  
  
Serena had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she   
had never seen a man stare so intently at her her entire life. She   
didn't know whether to shrink back or glory in his attention. His   
stare, however, felt like a hot brand. She felt it when she first   
entered, drifting all over her body and then focusing on her face.  
  
She wondered if he heard a word she just said. She wondered if   
*she* had heard a word she just said.  
  
All the pondering, however, was a moot point for what happened   
next, when he pressed his searing lips to hers.  
  
Serena was surprised, but helpless in her reaction. His lips   
remained powerful over hers, and she brought her hands up to tangle   
themselves in his hair. His own hands feathered their way around her   
back; one held her in place at the small of it and pulled her closer to   
him, while the other teased its way around her waist.  
  
She was focused purely on the point where his lips touched her   
own. His careful prodding soon turned to fires of passion when she   
opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to sweep inside. The hand at   
her back burned her skin, even through three layers of fabric.   
  
Their lips still played, passionately, filled with a desire of   
the likes that Serena had never felt before. She knew nothing except   
for it, except for the want and the need of him. When he finally pulled   
away, she sighed into his embrace. And opened her eyes.  
  
She looked up after attempting to free herself from his embrace,   
blinking.   
  
"Wha… but you, and that… and…"  
  
Her breathing was heavy, and was matched by the steady pace of   
the man still holding her. Then her eyes widened as she felt something   
strong against her stomach. She looked up at the man before her, and   
wiggled out of his arms and ran out the door.  
  
Darien, for his part, just felt damn frustrated. He watched her   
leave and grinned. There would be more time. Perhaps his first   
impression of her had been wrong. Perhaps there was more to this houri   
than a flaming tongue, including a flaming desire. Perhaps, then, the   
little season and the season to follow would not be as boring as usual.  
  
Finally, he thought, a challenge.  
  
---------------  
  
A houri, according the the Miriam Webster online dictionary, is a woman  
who is extremely attractive and, uhm, voluptuous. o_o  
  
But anyway... sorry it got so sexual right there (actually, I'm really  
not), but damn, didn't that just make you want to be in Serena's place?  
Hehe ^^ Romance novels are influencing how I think now. WAI!   
  
Hey. Are people happy? I got another chapter out. And some character  
developement... well, sort of. At the very least there was a lot of  
pondering. And, if your wondering why I made Darien such a sex fiend...  
well think about it! He's a MAN for criminey sakes. And we all know  
what men love ^^ And besides, these are two grown adults (have I told  
you their ages yet? I'll have to do that in the next chapter) so they  
obviously know what they're doing.  
  
And I'm sorry if I'm screwing with the characters themselves, but I'm   
trying to keep the original personalities, matured personalities, with  
some of 'em in a regency backdrop, which kind of hurts my head.  
  
But ya. I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK.  
  
And now what you want to do is e-mail me with wonderful notes or   
critique me or something or other because it's just something that you  
want to do, right? Hehe ^^ E-mail is wonderful and magnificent, oui?  
I should sneak some french into this.   
  
-Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter Five

-----------------  
Scandalous!  
by: Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
Genre: A Regency Romance -- Humor?  
Season: Alternate Universe  
Rated: R (for strong sexual uhm... thoughts?)  
Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
Chapter Five  
-----------------  
  
For the second time that day, Serena was incensed. You'd think   
that men in the nineteenth century could at least be, well, polite,   
however, even that seemed to be too much for the Duke of Kensington.   
You can't just go out and kiss someone the first time you meet them,   
especially after insulting them horribly!  
  
And to think she had tried to apologize. She was so embarrassed   
by her reaction to his kiss that she only felt even more embarrassed by   
her attempt to apologize for something that didn't even deserve an   
apology. He was being an ass, and not only to someone he didn't know,   
but to his own sister! And then she kissed him! Without abandon!  
  
She threw herself into her room and quickly locked the door   
before rushing to her vanity and staring at herself in the mirror. Her   
lips were a little puffy and her hair was everywhere. She looked like   
she had just been rolling in the hay. Serena sighed. If someone had   
done that in America, especially a man, she could have sued for sexual   
harassment, but here it was, she shivered, practically his right.   
  
She stared into her eyes and whispered to herself, "I want to go   
home."   
  
***  
  
Mina knew as soon as her brother entered the room. She   
continued to embroider as if she hadn't realized. He sat down across   
from her at the piano and waited for acknowledgement. She continued   
sewing.  
  
"Mina, would you just put that damnable thing aside and tell me   
what the hell is going on?"  
  
Her breath caught and she stopped herself from giving him a   
surprised look. Carefully, she placed her project next to her and   
lifted her head in hope. "What do you mean, Darien?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Oh Serena! She's an American, Darien, and trust me she's quite   
darling. I'm very sure that she's not a guttersnipe, as that is what   
you seem to think."  
  
"How did you discover her?" he demanded, not acknowledging what   
Mina had said.  
  
Mina, in turn, smiled inwardly. Mischief began to brew inside   
of her. "I found her sleeping on the streets in near Lord Tallon's town   
home. It was after midnight and I couldn't just leave her there. Who   
knows what could have happened!"  
  
"How do you know she's not going to leave in the night with some   
of our possessions?"  
  
"I'm sure if she was going to, she would have already. Besides,   
you should see some of the things she has! She doesn't need any of our   
money. And besides, she doesn't speak at all like someone who's a   
burglar, why I wouldn't hesitate to say that she can pen something   
better than you!" Mina then watched with interest as his eyes flared   
brightly and he left the room in a whorl.  
  
"How amazing…" she mumbled to herself as she picked up her   
embroidery once more, a small smile grazing her face, "How utterly   
amazing…"  
  
***  
  
Serena had no idea what she was doing. This was a bad, bad, bad   
idea. She turned her head to the left and offered a little smile to the   
people who were staring at her, eyes wide. She looked at her appearance   
to make sure that it was Regency enough and decided that she should fit   
in. Of course, it could be partially that she was lugging around a very   
large, very not-regency-era luggage bag, but that was entirely beside   
the point.  
  
It's not as if she was about to leave this place without her   
golden shoes. She had spent good money on those stupid heels.  
  
But beside that problem, she really had no idea where she was or   
where she was going. Well, she knew where she was going, but then the   
problem was how to get there. It was a little strange, but Serena   
realized that she had never actually left Mina's town house for the few   
days that she had been there… and she had never actually figured out how   
she had gotten there in the first place.  
  
Serena sighed and blew at her forehead to get some hair out of   
her eyes. It flew up and then floated back down to her face. She   
growled and tried it again, getting the same reaction. Finally putting   
down her suitcase, she pulled out a bobby pin and put the hair back.   
Satisfied, she grabbed her things and was about to turn one way or   
another, but a man blocked her view.  
  
"Well if this just isn't the strangest of coincidences."  
  
Serena shivered. She knew that voice, had heard it one to many   
times. Meeting his grey eyes, she offered a small smile and attempted a   
curtsy but almost fell to the ground, her knees were so shaky.   
  
"Good day, Lord Kunzite."  
  
His lips perked up a little and there was a glint in his eyes   
that made Serena a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something I might be   
able to help you with?"  
  
"Uh…" Serena looked left and right but people refused to pay her   
plea for help any head. "Well, I'm on my way to Hyde Park."  
  
His response was chilling. "Why Miss Tellings, you're going the   
wrong way. Would you like to be escorted in my carriage?"  
  
She was already being pulled towards his plain vehicle, the   
shield of the Viscount Jemsworth displayed proudly on the door. She was   
scared to no end, and for no particular reason. There was just   
something about him that completely creeped her out… and it didn't help   
that she was about to enter his carriage with no one to save her.  
  
***  
  
Mina was worried. Serena hadn't been down from her room in   
hours, and it was time for their daily Tae Bo lessons (which she wasn't   
about to stop doing, no matter what Darien said). Finally, she climbed   
the stairs and walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom the American   
was staying in and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
Trying to forgive herself the breech of Decorum, Mina carefully   
opened the door and peeked inside. She looked around and saw… nothing.   
Entering the room entirely, she noticed that there were none of Serena's   
strange articles of clothing littering the ground, or her   
'industrialized' makeup, as Serena had dubbed it, and opening the closet   
she found… nothing.  
  
Serena had gone.  
  
Even more worried than she was before, she searched the room   
again and found a little note saying that Serena had plans to go home.   
Mina ran from the room. Right now, Serena was wandering the streets of   
London with that huge bag of luggage and she had no one to protect her   
from various dark characters. And as an American, well, the girl was   
just asking for trouble.  
  
Without worrying about seeing if Darien was busy, Mina entered   
his study/library and slammed the note in front of him.  
  
"What is this Mina?" Darien said tiredly, pushing aside what he   
was working on and picking up the note.  
  
"Serena's gone."  
  
"What?" her brother asked, confused.  
  
"Gone. She's left the house with all her things and is   
attempting to go home. And she's all by herself."  
  
"She's done what?!" Darien rose from his desk and began   
gathering his coat and gloves to go after her.  
  
"I told you! You are going to get her, aren't you Darien? She   
hasn't been alone in London since I picked her up, and who knows what   
could have happened then, let alone now! People have been abducted in   
daylight before!"  
  
Darien stopped at the door and turned to his sister, "Don't   
worry Mina, I'll find her."  
  
***  
  
The carriage had been moving for awhile now. They couldn't be   
moving that fast… certainly not as fast as a car and people jumped out   
of speeding cars all the time, right? She saw it almost every time she   
went to see a violent movie. Carriages could only go about twenty five   
miles per hour probably. Problem was, Kunzite was sitting right in   
front of her, right across from her. She couldn't flee with her   
suitcase, and she still had no idea where she was going.  
  
Serena opted to look out the carriage window and noted that at   
least they were still in the good side of town. She looked at the   
carriages rumbling around them and was excited to see that… they were   
all stopping.   
  
As the carriage stopped, Serena waved to Kunzite saying a hectic   
"Thanks!" and jumped from the vehicle, running for her life.   
  
Of course, she still didn't know where she was going, and she   
still didn't know whether or not she had actually had good reason for   
running from Kunzite, but damnit, he was scary! But then, it didn't   
help that she didn't know where she was going either.  
  
And suddenly she was pulled up into the strong arms of a man and   
onto a horse. Terribly afraid that she had been kidnapped, and that she   
would never ever be able to go home, and that she was stuck in a time   
with no toilets, no indoor heating, no Hershey's, where you got   
kidnapped whichever way you turned, she looked into the eyes of her   
captor and started.  
  
It was Darien.  
  
She sighed against him with relief. At least she could trust   
this one… well, sort of. "Your… your grace…" she stumbled.  
  
His eyes showed anger. She shrunk back, afraid, and waited for   
him to lash out at her. He didn't say anything, but simply put his arms   
around her, grabbed the reins of the horse, and started galloping back   
to his town house.  
  
Well this was great. Serena had to admit that she was in a much   
better situation now than she had been a few minutes ago, although   
Kunzite really could have truly been helping. However, she shivered,   
she doubted that. But then, with Kunzite she didn't have to contend   
with a really angry Duke. To tell the truth, she didn't know what was   
worse.  
  
And besides that, she hadn't ridden a lot of horses in her life,   
making this endeavor with Darien fairly uncomfortable, especially the   
way that her body was situated. Her butt was bouncing up and down,   
alternatively hitting the saddle and Darien's thigh. It didn't help   
that she was shaking fiercely because, no matter what she tried to tell   
herself, she had just been kidnapped by someone who was probably not   
very safe who still had her luggage… all of it.   
  
Serena gulped. She didn't even have any tampons now. Or birth   
control pills; she wanted her birth control pills! What was she going   
to do without tampons or birth control?!  
  
She started rhythmically hitting her head against Darien's chest   
along with the pace of the horse. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why had she   
thought that she could safely make it to Hyde Park all by herself? She   
hadn't even known where it was, or where she had been living for almost   
a week!  
  
All in all, the day wasn't turning out very well.  
  
The bouncing stopped and Serena felt herself being lifted off   
the horse by Darien's strong hands. Her upper waist involuntarily   
clenched itself from his touch. Without ceremony, however, she was   
pulled into the Shield household, not given any chance to say sorry to   
Mina who was standing at the doorway, and into his study where Darien   
promptly began pacing back and forth angrily.  
  
Great.  
  
"Why did you leave?" he finally asked, rounding on her and   
staring down his high patriarchal nose at her.  
  
She couldn't help it, she responded to his anger with anger.   
"Well excuse me, but last time I checked most women didn't appreciate   
getting sexually harassed!"  
  
"Sexually what?! You call a piddling kiss harassment? Besides,   
it's not as if you didn't enjoy it!" He threw back.  
  
"Enjoy it?! I was trying to apologize for *your* chauvinism,   
and what do I get out of it but more proof that you're nothing but a   
patriarchal ass! I'm not about to let you boss me around!"  
  
"A patriarchal ass! It is my good grace that keeps you in this   
house! I could send you away any time I want to!"  
  
"Well excuse me your oh-so-amazing grace, but I appreciate   
respect! Something that apparently you don't know how to give." Serena   
screamed angrily.  
  
"Respect! And you should be one to judge how much respect a   
person gets? Do you have any idea who I am?"  
  
"Oh suuuure. You're Darien Shields, the ever so wonderful Duke   
of Kensington. And so what if you have more money than I've ever seen   
in my lifetime… even for the Regency period!" she snorted. "That still   
gives you no right to treat people like dirt!"  
  
"Do you know what I do for the people of this town?"  
  
"I…" Serena stopped and looked down. "No."   
  
And suddenly she was being kissed again.  
  
------------------  
  
Wai! Another really really really REALLY late addition from Koneko!  
Aren't we all incredibly excited? o_o I'm sorry this story takes me   
forever to write... i just never seem to have inspiration when I want  
it. Anyway, I'm not particularly sure if I like this chapter (and I'm  
sorry abou the length, but I found the perfect place to stop it, ne?).  
If you guys want to e-mail me (and you know, I WANT YOU TO E-MAIL ME!  
REVIEW OR E-MAIL, YOS), then please tell me how you like this chapter  
and whether or not you like the characterization/interaction between  
Serena and Kunzite.  
  
Anyway, again, sorry for the wait, and hopefully for the next chapter   
you won't have to wait what... six months?  
  
3 Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
http://www.firstlovefics.com 


End file.
